


His Lowlander Mage

by Ladybird1864



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avaar AU, Avaar Cullen, Avaar are very much like Vikings, Bonds, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Without consent - Freeform, creation magic, hold beast, just a tad, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: Cullen is Thane to a clan that has lived through many harsh winters. With its Hold Beast missing the clan see's this as a sign that the gods are angry and that they have abandoned them for their miss giving. When the Augur Sends Cullen out into the barely thawed forest to find the Hold best he finds more than he bargained for.





	His Lowlander Mage

Feet pound on the slightly frozen ground as Madeleine runs through the Frostback Basin. shouts can be heard from behind her making her whimper as three Templars hunt after her with their large swords and twin shields. "Get back here mage" One shouts and she stumbles on her feet her robes catching on a fallen log. She cries out as she falls to the ground and she grabs for something to untangle herself and picks up a sharp rock and rips the skirt if her robes off only leaving enough to cover her upper thighs. she scrambles to her feet and continues to run shredded pieces of fabric brushes her bare legs as she tears through trees and shrubs. Lights flicker through the shadows and childlike laughter fills the air blocking out the shouts of the Templars making Madeleine stop and stare as small wisps float through the trees. they sway towards her then shuffle back beckoning her to follow them. she hesitates staring at them with fear for she knows only  
what the Chantry has taught. Spirits are a danger to everyone, especially mages.

Suddenly all the wisps disappear between the trees and something strikes her in the back of the head. she lets out a muffles cry into the dirt as a Templar silences her magic that lashes out instinctively. Fire hot pain rushes through her as the power of the silence intensifies. the Templar on top of her freezes as a twig snaps and a low growls fills the darkness. Madeleine looks up and see a large black wolf step out of the shadows golden eyes trained on the Templar above her. its long canines jutting past its lower lip which is turned up into a snarl. its steps forwards its body tense and its fur bristles. its molten eyes glance down at Madeleine then back up at the Templar lunging at him. the wolf attacks the Templar and Madeleine wraps her arms protectively around her head. she hears the last two Templars catch up and she pulls herself to her knees and watches the wolf flight off them. the third Templar gets up blood dripping from multiple wounds on his body and sneaks around behind the wolf while its distracted by his two brothers. 

"No!" Madeleine cries out as the Templar stabs the wolf in the side. Pain sears across her abdomen and she looks down blood seeping through her robes and staining her hands. She looks back up at the wolf who lies on its side and stares at her. her eyes flash and she screams up at the sky letting her magic burst from her. it sends the Templars flying back and vines erupt from the ground and wraps around one Templar the other two are suspended in the air from tree branches. Madeleine crawls over to the wolf holding her side and brushes her fingers over the wolfs wound. Opposition in all things: For earth, sky For winter, summer For darkness, Light. By My will alone is balance sundered And the world given new life" she whispers and her hands glow healing both her and the wolf. Wisps float around her as she falls to the side exhausted. the last thing she sees is the wolf standing over her looking down at her with big golden eyes and the whispers floating above them both. 

"My Thane, the augur wants to speak with you. He says its a matter of upmost importance" a man says looking at Cullen who stands overlooking his village. "Tell him I'm busy" he grumbles and the man scoffs. "You know as well as he does that your not. Its best to see what he wants before he sends something else to fetch you" the man teases and walks away making Cullen huff in distain. He trudges towards the augurs hut and slams the door open making the tall well groomed man occupying it huff. "you know the Lowlanders make us out to be barbarians the least you could do is not act like one" he says and Cullen growls. "Skip to the point, Dorian" at this Dorian tuts "Someone's grumpy today. Very well, I shall get onto the point. I had an interesting conversation with the gods today. well it  
was more one sided they wouldn't shut up acting like unruly children who had to many sweets before bed" 

"Dorian" Cullen snaps interrupting his boisterous rant. Dorian gives him a glare and continues "Well they seem to have finally given me an idea where out hold beast has been for the last decade along with something that belongs to you and is of immeasurable value to the clan. If you take a group of five head east near the great riverbank you'll find it" He says and Cullen narrows his eyes. "Chop, chop. its time for you to know what that tattoo you got when you became thane means" Dorian sings and Cullen stalks out of the hut and towards the warriors hut. "Branson, gather three of your best warriors and meet me at the front gates" he says and stalks off to his cabin. he grabs his red and black wolf fur coat and straps on his bow and arrows. securing a sword to his back behind the bow he walks out and towards the gates and sees Branson standing there with Hawk, Alastair and Blackwall. "Where are we going?" Branson asks as Cullen leads   
them out of the hold. "Dorian said he found our hold best. Is somewhere east of here by the great riverbank. He said it was also with something that belongs to me" Cullen answers and Branson's eyes widen. "What do you think it is Cullen?" Hawke asks and Cullen looks over at him. "I don't know" he answers and leads them farther into the forest. 

 

After an hours march into the forest Cullen stops at the sight of an overgrown patch of green. "What is this?" Branson asks his eyes scanning the area. "There shouldn't be this much green. Not for another month. The ice has barely melted." Blackwall adds and Cullen takes out his sword and slips through the twisted branches and into the thicket. "its too Damn dark in here. The brush is to thick" Blackwall says and Alistair shushes him "Look. There's light ahead" he says and Cullen heads towards it. Gasps erupt behind him as he comes upon the center and sees the hold best sitting there staring at them. A lump lies at its paws covered in wisps that bounce up and down hovering over the figure. Cullen sets his sword and bow down in respect to the wolf and walks towards it. the wolf stands and steps back and the wisps  
all bounce off of the form revealing Madeleine her burnished copper hair sprawled across the forest floor. "Cullen, look" Hawke says and he looks over to see the Templars hanging from the tree staring at him wide eyed. "Get them down" he growls and Hawks pulls out his knife cutting one loose and yanking his arms behind his back. 

After they are all bound he drags them to Cullen who kneels down next to Madeleine. "Why are you on my land Mage Hunters?" Cullen growls and the younger one trembles. "We are hunting that mage right there. She's highly dangerous and needs to be put down" The senior Templar growls back and Cullen looks at her unable to fathom why such a young girl would be considered dangerous but then again the Lowlands have always feared mages for what they could do. "How?" he asks and the senior scoffs. "That is none of your concern barbarian" he snaps and Hawks yanks him back by his hair. "Show some respect Lowlander" he snarls and the man grits his teeth. "Bitch would have been dead if it weren't for that damn animal that got in the way. Should be dead by now though" he grits out and the wolf snarls making him tense. "Maker" he whispers eyes wide as he barely see's the wolf approach him through the bottom of his eyes. "You should pray to whatever god you belive in to have mercy on you. for ours will show you none" Cullen says and Hawke moves out of the way just as the wolf tears into the Templars finishing the job it started hours before. "What will we do with her My Thane?" Blackwall asks and Cullen looks down at her. "Dorian said that the hold beast would be with something of mine. We shall bring her back to the hold Maybe she has whatever it is that belongs to me" he says and picks her up.


End file.
